Sake and Vodka
by fluctusxFractus
Summary: Japan finds he doesn't like meetings for petty little reasons...like avoiding a certain scarf-clad nation who loves his vodka. Despite his striving for modesty, he just won't falter. Russia/Japan, one-shot.


My first one-shot! Whoo! This is Russia/Japan since I'm starting to like the couple quite a bit.^^ Enjoy~

Japan hated coming to meetings. Okay, maybe hate was too strong a word. How about disliked? No, that was a little too mild. It wasn't an unpleasant kind of hate; more like he hated going to meetings because there was someone he was always desperate to avoid. Someone who liked to wear scarves and whose body was more likely made of alcohol and not water. Vodka, most likely. Russian water, he insisted.

Rushing down the corridors of that day's chosen meeting ground, he could swear that there was someone watching him. And, boy, did that gaze feel familiar.

Shrugging, he persistently keep glancing over his shoulder as his footsteps clamored loudly in the echo-y halls. Light casted from brilliantly blazing chandeliers reassured him that there were no dark nooks and crannies for this person to hide in so Kiku forced himself into a calm.

Like a guiding star burning with treasured familiarity did the doors into the meeting room enter his gaze and he rushed gladly towards it. Glancing once behind as his hands gripped the ornate golden knobs, he sighed deeply, choosing instead to focus on the loud voice of America bashing and beating away the pre-meeting peace. Well, even if Russia tried anything he'd have a hero to come save him, not that he felt that protected in the midst of someone who insisted upon creating a massive Ionic Breeze Quadra to suck away the Greenhouse gases in the atmosphere.

"—and that's why we need to build a huuuuge umbrella to shelter the ice caps and keep them from melting!" America concluded, a speech Japan thankfully missed, his patented hero's smile frozen on his face, hands on hips smugly as he waited expectantly for the standing ovation he was supposed to receive.

Gazing around the circular table, nations assembled like Arthurian knights, Japan almost burst out in unbecoming laughter at what he saw.

China, his best friend and elder brother, was bashing his head comically into the table, Hong Kong patting his back sympathetically. Germany's eyebrow was twitching in spasms, arms folded and fingers digging into the crook of his arms. North Italy was asleep on the shoulder of the normally violent tempered Southern half, Romano trying to keep his eyelids from drooping in sleepy and angry determination. South Korea had taken a small stack of important meeting references and had reduced them to several origami throwing stars, busy completing another, eyes darting between America's hero spiel and his work. Everyone else was in a similar state in the sleepy chaos.

Only one person seemed unaffected. Seated closest to the door, Ivan Briganski regarded Japan with a cordial smile and lightly closed eyes, hands folded demurely.

"What have I missed, Russia-san?" Japan whispered quietly into his ear, leaning over nonchalantly.

Russia's eyes opened, an adorable brightness filling them. "Ah, Mr. Honda," he began delightfully, "you're here at last!"

Before Japan could acknowledge that fact, Russia stood up and engulfed Japan in a hug, stopping the meeting in its tracks. Japan was too embarrassed to protest and enjoying this too much to care about anyone else's thoughts. Maybe they were interrupting, but it wasn't like the meeting was going underway at all.

Manners told him to break it apart and apologize, but the other nations were more understanding then the general public.

China and Hong Kong gave each other a knowing look, China smiling suggestively at the tiny island nation. Romano huffed indignantly before softening and stroking Feliciano's hair obliviously. France wolf-whistled perversely, Canada, who was sitting next to him, blushing madly. It was obvious the Frenchman was doing something unmentionable to the shy Canadian country and Japan didn't want to think as to what it was. England glared at America, silently urging the gregarious American to sit down so they could do something cute. Maybe something cutely tsundere.

A loud gonging of a wall-hanging clock startled the lovey-dovey nations into submission. America's eyes began to twinkle dangerously, a sure sign that he planned on giving a grandiose speech on how to solve an international affair with impossible ideas. Japan sighed, hearing his older brother mutter something accented with "~aru" under his breath. Taking a seat next to the ash-blonde Russian, he gave him a pleading look, to which Russia answered with a soft squeeze of his hand.

The meeting was guaranteed to be long, and it was. It mostly America prattling about his heroic deeds and things he intended to do, boring all of the countries present into desperation. Only France looked intently at America, detached, as Canada continued blushing and occasionally whimpering in protest of something. Again, Japan didn't want to know.

For a few weeks now Russia had shown interest in Japan, Kiku at first violently opposed to a relationship with the historically violent country. However, that denial stemmed from young feelings blossoming forth and pushing into his heart. Just a few days ago Japan had collapsed inwards, confessing his mild liking of the Russian, denying anything stronger.

"But it's getting worse, isn't it?" Russia said teasingly after the meeting. Everyone had left. Japan always volunteered to clean up, Russia newly offering his time to talk personally with his new…lover.

"What's getting worse, Russia-san?" Japan inquired densely, stopping his diligent sweeping to listen to Russia.

"Your feelings for me, da~" he said, satisfied. Japan froze, ready to retort, but Russia was at Japan's side in a flash.

Picking Japan up over his shoulder, Russia's massive shoes pounded the still floors, floors Japan should be sweeping. But how could he now?

"You've become dear to me," Japan said neutrally, burning in a blushing heat. Russia only smiled enigmatically into his muffling scarf, lifting the surprising compliant Japan on to the table.

"I've never gotten to kiss you yet, da?" Russia asked, looming protectively over Japan. Lifting himself on to the table surface, feet dangling over the side, Russia straddled Japan, kneeling over him. Japan's heart beating erratically, he braced himself for their first kiss.

Ivan's lips made a swift descent to Kiku's, the Russian absorbed into the moment. Japan practically flew upwards to grab Russia around the neck, deepening their sweet contact. He could hear Russia chortling into his throat, obviously pleased and excited by his partner's enthralling acceptance of him. Japan's arms around his neck, Russia's arms around the smaller nation's back, they kissed, kissed, and kissed. Both were enjoying it immensely, pleased by the other's inexperience.

Finally they broke apart, Russia kissing Japan chastely one last time before release. They held each other for a moment more before Russia leapt off the messy table, scooping Japan like a princess into his arms.

"You were wonderful," Russia said softly as he sat on a chair, Japan seated on his lap and in the protection of his arms, Japan nuzzling into him.

"_A-Arigato_," he stammered adorably, burying his blushing face into his beige coat, causing Russia to laugh softly.

"There's a closet nearby we can use…" Russia insinuated suggestively, winking at Japan. The modest nation was horrified, demure mind unable to comprehend that sentence.

"Next time! Whenever you're ready, that is," he added, chuckling softly.

Japan pouted and lightly punched Russia's chest. "_Baka,"_ he said reluctantly, eyeing Russia grudgingly like a child.

"You're so adorable! Too cute!" squealed Russia, squeezing Japan in a bear hug. The black-haired nation began tapping his arm for release, which Russia did, wanting to avoid crushing the cute little uke.

After a moment of settling down, Japan fell asleep in Russia's arms, his dreams filled with polar bears and vodka.

Last thoughts: Yeah, I'm starting to really like this couple. Uke-ish! Japan and Loving! Russia are a first for me, so be nice? This is my first one-shot, which I hope isn't too bad. This couple isn't my OTP, but I like a lot and will probably write one-shots for my favorites.

Hope you enjoyed it!

As always, review, review, review!


End file.
